Artemis Fowl: Chéri de Minerva, je suis si désolé
by porpierita
Summary: Eoin Colfer's ARTEMIS FOWL fan fic. English translation: Minerva darling, I am so sorry. Oneshot on how Minerva Paradizo's mother left her family one year before The Lost Colony, mentioned pg124. My first emotional fanfic. Please read. Reviews appreciated


**Chéri de Minerva, je suis si désolé **

**Minerva darling, I am so sorry**

_**By porpierita**_

**A/N: A oneshot fan fic of Minerva Paradizo from the Artemis Fowl series. It tells of how her mother left her and her family one year ago, mentioned in The Lost Colony, pg 124.**

**A bit on the angsty, emotional side. This is my first drama type fan fic (not counting the emotional side on The Bartimaeus Trilogy: The Concealed Conclusion fan fic), so please, not just plain critique! It's also my first oneshot, so it may be sorta short…I'm not sure. Anyways, please read and review XD**

Young eleven-year-old Minerva Paradizo arrived at home. After another boring day at school, she was glad to be back at her Papa's chateau at last. Her school was full of gibbering morons, who were all so stupid; she would ask their help when she needed help with any blueprints of idiots.

At this age, Minerva had already been proven a genius, with the second highest IQ in Europe, only beaten by none other than Irish criminal mastermind Artemis Fowl. But Minerva didn't mind. Instead, she was planning on befriending him—she hoped to learn more from this child prodigy, after all, how much different could they be? She might even find out that she and him had a few things in common.

The schoolgirl walked up the stairs to the Chateau Paradizo, the fountain behind her sloshing water around as a dolphin in the middle sprayed water from its mouth. Normally, one of the gardeners would be tending to it at this time everyday, ridding it of the moss that would grow over, blocking the waterways.

"Minnie!" a voice cried from along the corridor as the blonde girl entered her house. She turned around, just in time to see a little object whiz over and clutch her leg.

"Beau! How many times have I told you not to do that?" Minerva scowled. Although annoyed, she nevertheless loved her little brother. He was cute in his stupid, arrogant little way. But he was still her brother.

"Run along now. Go and play with Soto. Or one of your nannies," Minerva said to him. The smile already on Beau's face widened by a few molars and he raced off to return to his games.

Allowing herself a little smile, Minerva turned around and walked along to her Papa's study. Normally, he wasn't home yet, but it was always good to check first. She loved her Papa dearly, and her Mama too...who was usually home right now.

Knocking on the door, Minerva stepped into the wooden study of her father's.

"Papa? I'm home…I…" Minerva stopped in midsentence. Gaspard Paradizo was sitting in his black leather seat at his mahogany desk, his head in his hands. He looked up, and his normally clean shaven face was miserable, his eyes red as if from…

"Papa? What is wrong?" Minerva strode quickly over to her father, pulling out her handkerchief out of her breast pocket and handing it to him. "Why have you been crying? Where is Mama…?"

It all came to her. Minerva knew that her parents had been fighting over the past few weeks, but she never thought it would amount to this much. Normally, it was a few shouts from her mother, whilst her father just stood silently defending himself for all the accusations her mother put on him.

"Minerva chérie. I'm so sorry. You're Mama…she…" Gaspard Paradizo shook his head slowly. "Just, go for a moment. Go play with Beau. I need some time alone while I sort things out."

Minerva was hurt, but nevertheless obeyed her father and exited the study. She was determined to find out where her mother went. What place was better next to Papa, Beau, and her? They were the perfect family.

Gabriella Paradizo was a woman of middle class. She had no relatives, albeit a sister who lived in Sicily. Where could she possibly be going?

"Soto," she said to her Latin Head of Soto Security.

"Miss Paradizo. Don't ask," he replied simply, looking down, afraid to meet his boss's daughter's penetrating gaze.

"I need to know. Please. You know where Mama went, I know you do."

Soto sighed. "Are you sure you can handle the surprise?" he asked, still not looking up.

"Soto, I can and I will." Minerva hurriedly waved the point away.

"And you won't tell Beau? He's too young to know."

"Soto, I am eleven-years-old, I am a juvenile genius, you need not tell me whom I should keep this a secret from!" Minerva said in a dangerously low hiss.

Soto saw no other choice.

"Your mother…mama…er…she…erm…"

"_Soto."_

"She left with one of the gardeners—no, ex-gardeners. Mentioned she was going to live in Marseille." He said all this very quickly, as if to get all of it out before he lost his courage.

Soto grimaced as Minerva sucked in her breath quickly.

"W-what?" she couldn't take it. Her mother? Run off with her own _gardener? _No…she wouldn't do that! Not to Papa! Not to Beau! Not to her! Then she remembered the fight a few days ago she had heard, issuing from her Papa's study.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't stand it anymore Gaspard! You are worthless!"

"Please, dear. You know how much you and the children mean to me. I would do anything for them."

"_For them? _How about for _me?_ You can spend as much money on your _project,_ always acting as if your surgery work is the number one priority, whilst you cannot even buy me a few handbags!"

"I've told you, honey, this is a big one. If we succeed, I would have the money to buy that house in Sicily that the children want so badly! Remember when we asked them?"

"For the children! Everything for the children! Oh you are ridiculous! We'd have all the money in the world if you'd stop buying Minerva computers and Beau his toys!"

"That isn't a lot, compared with all _your _spendings on your brandnames handbags…Louis Vuitton, Hermes, Coach, Todd's—"

"Oh, excuses! At least I care about something, whilst you've never!"

"Excuse me? I care about my children!"

"Oh, and not me? Fine! I'll leave you and _your _children in peace then!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Minerva's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her lips curled into a thin smile. She clenched her fists together quietly.

_From now on, _she vowed, _all links and bonds between Minerva Paradizo and Gabriella Marie Paradizo are severed! There are only three in this family._

Minerva strode swiftly to her own study door, and shutting the door silently, walked over to the glass window overlooking her garden. She crossed her arms and her eyes glazed over as she stared into the distant slopes of the Alpes Maritimes.

Outside the door, Juan Soto shook his head slightly. Minerva was scarier when she was quiet…silent, but dangerously deadly. What a pity. This family was perfect before. Gaspard was so rich and was great in his job as plastic surgeon. Beau was the cutest, most cuddly child ever. And Miss Paradizo herself was the most perfect person he had ever met, minus the temper—but that could be overlooked when her genius was taken into account. Shame she and Beau had to have a childhood like this.

But little did the Head in Soto Security know, that at this very moment, Minerva Paradizo's 'perfect' personality was beginning to vary…as her doppelganger took control; as it made her persona teeter on the verge of evil, and then, as it dropped down to the bottomless pit of the wicked abyss.

**A/N: How was it? I hope it lived up to the standards you expected. This one's really different from my other fan fictions. Minerva's character in The Lost Colony is already quite foggy and ambiguous, so I don't really know her personality to write a fan fic about her that well.**

**Anyways, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks in advance ;)**


End file.
